Dojo
Ace is chasing Jack Spicer who was Holding the Chest and he got him Ace: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that Chest? Jack: Let me go, it's not my fault! Young Chase made me do it! Blame him! He let go of the Chest and soft Jack: I don't want to be in this mess! Ace: You better not toying with my friends! I don't get this. Why did Raimundo and his friends want to open this Chest for anyway? Unless maybe a friend of their, who was locked from Young Chase. He open it and a Dragon came out Dojo: Finally, I'm free! And, you got troubles? Well, you've have come to the right- hey, wait a minute? You're not Raimundo and his friends. Ace: My friends called me Ace. "His friends" was it "Omi, Clay and Kimiko"? Raimundo and his friends- they can't move because Young Chase stopped time so they're kinda stuck. So, what are you? Dojo: I'm Dojo the Dragon. How are you doing? Just make a wish from the coin, and all your problems will be solve. Magic at your service, all day, tweety-four-seven and three-sixty-five. That's right. The coins are yours. He give he a Wish Coins Ace: Are you serious?! I have ton of wishes? Dojo: Whoa, there Kid. Got a few rules the limit of these coins are three! Can't expect other people to take care of every little things for you, was it? He look Ace's Face Dojo: Um... what's with the face? Ace: Well. I wish... for the coin to make the world what it was before! Dojo: Great! All you have to do is to toss it up. Ace: Alright. He toss up the first coin and it's Glowing, then all the blocks are gone Dojo: Check this out! What do you think of your new totally phamton-free Mountain, mister? Ace: Alright! Thanks, Dojo. So does that mean time unfroze for Raimundo and his friends and everybody else, right? Dojo: Oh, there is a problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell. Ace: What? No way. Dojo: Sorry, Bunny, it's one of the iron-clad rules. No interpretation. The coin will have to do exactly what you say. Ace: It's okay, it's my fault for this. I should have been a lot more careful when I say my wish. Dojo: Don't! Don't! Don't say it! I didn't tell you all about the rules! The coin just start making wishes with no guidance. Okay, that's one's a freebie! And Wait- there's more! The coin just happen to have a trace on a certain Heylin's warrior that you've been looking for. What do you say? How about another chance? Ace: What else will I find him? And I do need some help. All right, Dojo. I know what the coin wants for my next wish. I wish the coin would take me to the Villains! Dojo: Alright! Toss the coin! He toss it in the Air and he has been teleported Category:Cutscenes